


Guilt Follows The Silence

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gender, Guilt, Life is hard, Pronouns, Social Constructs, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Life is hard(if you don't know that by now) and confusing. Also, accidentallybroken, thank you my friend for letting me rant, vent and talk to you.





	Guilt Follows The Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts).



The confusion has cleared a little,  
But the murk remains.  
I try to explain,  
But the words leave me.  
I feel so bad, knowing that I’m hiding this from them  
But my voice can’t reach.  
It gets stuck.  
Trapped in an endless cycle.  
Silence.  
Guilt.  
Silence.  
Guilt.  
Silence.  
Guilt.  
The silence is painful,  
Weighing me down.

One day the words will be free.  
One day I can tell them.  
One day I will explain.  
But that day is not today.


End file.
